REJECTION
by Miss.kitty.katt.Meow
Summary: How will life change with a coed school and 2 nightmares? What will your reaction be?


R.E.J.E.C.T.I.O.N!  
Hinata walked in her new school. Wowie was it big! She looked around. She walked in the front door. She was wearing a overalls with suspenders with a white shirt and a beret. She had some makeup or some people thought her eye lids where white..ish Or people thought. She had white lavendar eyes they were like pearls that came out of a shell! She was Buatiful and She had a perfect body her curves everything was perfects and she certanily had Legs. Her B department was a masterpiece (xD) and her A department perfect as well. Tsuande was her god mother and took care of her thats why she came to this school. Tsuande loved this girl she was so kind and sweet! Tsuande said that she was perfect and she was a magent on all sexes which kind of worried her. She saw a sign " Principals office" "how convient" Students were eyeballing Hinata. Was it because she was new? Or was it her boyish style? She really didnt give 2 shits about it.  
She knocked on door. No one answered so she opened it. "Tsunade-senpaii! I think you should answer the door when I knock please!" Hinata saw two boys sitting a onyx eyed boy with sliky black hair just like hinata's and a blonde boy A blonde boy? We were Japanesse! How can he have blonde hair! Was he perhaps american? But his eyes were gorgeous! They both looked at her. The raven-haired boy just smirked. While Yellow-head was like a happy kitten.  
"ahh! Hinata-sama shouldnt you greet me properly!"  
"Gomen-sai Tsuande-Senpaii" (I like 2 i's because it looks kewl x3"  
Hinata bowed.  
"good let me greet you to these to asshol- students to you"  
"This is Saskue" She pointed to the Raven haired boy she galred at him she looked at him closeley.  
"Nice to meet you Saskue.. Uchiha"  
Saskue thunderstruct "How did you know"  
"I do my reasearch"  
Tsuanade:"Yes and this is Naruto"  
"Hey you look just like the 4th hoka-"  
"Ok Hinata heres your schedule"  
"WHy cant i say Senpaii!!!"  
"because i said so" "hey good reason"  
"DOnt act like a smart ass Hina-chan"  
"Okie dokie :]"  
"your early so you can go to your class"  
Hina,Naru,Sasu:"Hai"  
They all bowed and left Naruto fianlly spoke "So hinata are you Single?"  
"gomennasai??!!!"  
Saskue smirked.  
Hinata spoke.  
I dont know who you are but if your popular i dont give 2 shits ok? im not a whore like the other 99% of girls i saw in this whore hole. Pshh Please!  
Naruto smirked "Yeah ill hang out with you"  
Sasukue grinned "what about me im single too and im lonley all of these girls like me but i rejected them but im not to you"  
Hinata smiled "Well Excuse me Princess! I like i said to this yellow head and im flattered"  
Now sasu,naru, and hina where in the study hall where everyone is like Sakura and her fanclub.  
"Im not a whore and id rather date a dog then you Gomennsaii for rejecting and i hope yo-  
Saskue put his finger on her lips "shhh!!!"  
Im popular here and if they see you "rejecting" me it will be a pain in the ass!"  
Hinata smiled "ok" Naruto:"why arent you wearing the uniform hinata-chan?"  
"Because im not in love with skirts like the other sluts here but i could wear one once in a while i guess..."  
"I would really like you to be in a skirt though"  
Naruto thoughts*a really short one :3"  
*cough chikan*  
"AM NOT!!!"  
"SURE!!!"  
"ehh you two stop talking where here"  
Hinata:"fine oyabunhadanohito"  
They enter the class the class was Math which hinata liked alittle.  
The teacher was Hakate Kakashi.  
Hinata looked at the teacher and her eyes popped out.  
"Ehh!!!! Kaka-sensei!!!!" "I didnt know you work here tsuande-senpaii doesnt let me know anything shes so mean T_T"  
Kaka-sensei: "ahhh Hina-chan good to see you after the extincition of your cla-" "Dont remind me Kaka sensei please ."  
"ahh ok sit down hina-chan"  
"ok"  
Saskue and naruto thoughts"She knows him?!!!"

"Ok Welcome to Konoha Campus. at 12:00 midnight you should be getting your rooms but Tsunade decieded that we get our class schdules!" " As most of you know" Glares at Hinata. Hinata waves "I am Kakashi Hakate.. but call me "  
"Kaka-sensei i didn tknow you got married you should of invited me i would be thrilled for my great uncl-" "Hinata please ill tell you later"  
"Oh gotcha"  
"Yes so lets start..." Hinata looked out the window to see a full beautiful view of the campus. Wow wasnt it bea-u-ti-ful! Tommorow she would get a room and have 2 more room matesto share. Hopefully they werent some sort of nasty raping weirdo's and perver-"  
"HINATA!!!"  
"Huh? Who?"  
The whole class smirked and giggled.  
"Introduce you slef"  
"Oh ok ano.."  
"I am Hinata Hie- Hyuga Yes Just Hinata Hyuga, I use Fire, Water,Lightning and of course My byakugan i am very temperted.... at times i guess thats it" "Good now next Sakura" "My name is Saskura Haruno and i use Ground element I am the president of the ASaskue Fan club and my goal is to win saskue heart!"  
Hinata Tried so hard not to laugh but it was noticeble Kaka:"Hinata dont laugh at other peoples goals"  
Saku:Yeah Hinata! "Gomen gomen!"  
Next "My name is Ino Yakama and i useMind element and my goal as well is to win saskue's heart and i am the Vice president of the Saskue fanclub"  
The Bell rang "Ok class dismissed!"  
It was lunch time and time went by fast. Hinata was happy that at in midnight she will go to the school and get her room! 


End file.
